Wake up, the snow is red
by Looop
Summary: [Spoilers]. Porque cada vez que Gray cerraba los ojos, veía a Juvia durmiendo eternamente sobre una cama de nieve roja.


¡Mi primer Gruvia señores! Es junto al Gajevy mi otp de Fairy Tail, y vaya susto que me he dado con ambas parejas a lo largo de este arco. Por lo que aquí estoy, subiendo una viñeta con posibles spoilers del manga 499-500. Aunque ya todos han de saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Así que espero y lo disfruten. Díganme si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

* * *

 **||| Wake up, the snow is red |||**

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el frío tomaba presencia de él y el color rojo hacía su magistral aparición. Gray miraba una y otra vez, como Juvia reunía una gran cantidad de magia para usarla contra su mismo cuerpo. Atravesándola por completo. Acabando lentamente con ella misma.

Nieve. Rojo. Nieve roja.

Cada vez que Gray cerraba los ojos, miraba a Juvia tumbada bajo sus pies en una cama de nieve roja. Sin mirarlo pues sus ojos están siempre cerrados. Sin hablarle, ya que de sus labios Gray sabe no pueden salir palabras. Porque Juvia no puede. Porque cada vez que Gray cerraba los ojos, y veía a Juvia caer, él le rogaba una y otra vez que abriera los ojos. Que dijera algo porque él estaba ahí con ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y cuerpo tembloroso.

Pero Juvia nunca abría los ojos.

Y Gray, siempre gritaba abriendo los ojos y notando, a una alarmada Juvia sujetándolo del brazo.

Una Juvia viva, siempre estaba a su lado una vez que abría los ojos.

—Gray-sama, Juvia está aquí.

Pero Gray nunca confía. Siempre una vez que abría los ojos su mente se desorientaba y no podía darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba. No se daba cuenta de las paredes azules de la habitación, ni del librero lleno de fotografías y muñecos de felpa que la mujer de cabellos azules ha confeccionado. Gray no se da cuenta de que unas fotografías de él y Juvia están colgadas en la pared. No se da cuenta, del anillo de plata que ella está usando en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Porque cada noche, cuando las pesadillas llegaban a Gray, siempre le era difícil descifrar lo que era el sueño y lo que era la realidad. No sabía si su realidad era aquella que veía siempre al cerrar los ojos (una en la que Juvia duerme eternamente sobre la nieve roja) o, aquella que veía siempre al abrirlos (la otra en la que Juvia siempre lo mira con ojos preocupados).

Su corazón late fuerte (duele. Duele mucho) y sus manos están temblando. Al mismo tiempo que mira como otras manos (unas más pequeñas, calientes y gentiles) toman las de él mismo, dándoles un fuerte apretón. Parecía como si no lo quisieran dejar ir.

También, Gray siente como alguien (Juvia, aunque lo duda como siempre) se mueve a su lado. Siente como le acarician y rostro, pero también, usando movimientos lentos para voltearle este mismo. Era como si ese alguien quería que lo viera.

Y lo hace, obedece a esas manos que lo van guiando.

—Gray-sama, está bien. Puede mirar, _todo está bien_ ahora. Gray-sama, estamos en nuestro hogar.

Dice Juvia. Con voz tranquila. Con aquella voz que tanta paz a Gray le trae.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, Juvia?

Porque cada vez que Gray abría ojos, él tenía miedo de que la Juvia que estaba a su lado fuera una mera imaginación de su mente. Aquella pregunta era siempre cuestionada por él, pero Juvia siempre le responde. A ella no le importaba despertar cada madrugada para tener que responder esa pregunta. No le importaba sin con eso, ella lograba sanar un poco el corazón de Gray. Quien ahora, le acariciaba el rostro con suaves movimientos. Como si tuviera miedo de romperla (lo cual era un pensamiento que ambos sabían pero no dirían en voz alta).

—Sí Gray-sama. Juvia está aquí, ella _es real._

—No te irás… ¿cierto?

—Nunca. Juvia siempre estará al lado de Gray-sama. — Responde. Mientras que con una sonrisa, acaricia su mano. —Gray-sama se cercioró de que así fuera.

Gray se encontró a si mismo (muy para su sorpresa) sonriendo.

—Sí… nuestra boda fue hace solo un mes. Ya lo recuerdo.

Juvia lo mira, se da cuenta de que ha comenzado a temblar, por lo que sin esperar a que se lo pida ella ya ha ido a abrazarlo. Gray nunca tarda en abrazarla de vuelta. Y si Juvia siente que Gray ha comenzado a temblar no dice nada. Si escucha unos sollozos solo lo abraza más fuerte. Solo le da palabras de consuelo (promesas escondidas por parte de ella) y él asiente con la cabeza.

Porque sabe que esta ya es su realidad. Una realidad en la que Juvia vive, respira. En donde su corazón late y es una linda melodía. El corazón de Gray ha sanado un poco y _él está bien_. Le da un beso a Juvia y _todo está bien_. Acurrucados intentan volver a dormir porque mañana es un nuevo día que deben de disfrutar.

Porque _estaban bien_. Nada les haría daño. Nada le volvería a _arrebatar a Juvia._

O eso es, hasta que aquella cama de nieve roja, vuelve a atormentarlo en aquellos crueles recuerdos en forma de sueños.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
